From Icewind Dale To Mithral Hall
by OzZyRuLeZ03
Summary: Story of Drizzt going from Icewind Dale to Mithral Hall. PG13 for violence
1. Default Chapter

The precipitous waterfall loomed in front of Drizzt Do'Urden he wondered what dangers were ahead of him in the long journey to Mithral Hall. As he approached the bottom of the waterfall the mist seemed palpable but when he stuck his hand in he felt the pounding water on his hand. At night when he was cooking the rabbit he killed earlier he was realizing how little amenities he had on this journey from Ice Wind Dale to Mithral Hall. He then saw something out of the corner of his eyes. His scimitars were glowing because of the presence of danger. Drizzt then got up and headed over to the forest area that the sudden movement came from. He then saw a primeval crossbow made out of sticks being wielded by an orc, the orc then fired the bolt in the crossbow and Drizzt jumped out of the way and lunged at the orc. Drizzt's first swing scored disarming the orc leaving it helpless, he also scored his second swing with his scimitar on the orcs neck slicing its head off. Another imprudent orc that thought he could match his intellectual state in combat charged him. When the orc came down with his swing Drizzt jumped to the side and stabbed him in the belly and brung his fiery blade up threw the orcs chest. The orc dropped to the floor like a stone being thrown off a cliff. He grabbed the head of the first orc and brought it over and also grabbed the bolt that the orc fired. He then stuck it in the ground like a stake, after that he put the head on the stake to let other orcs know that he can protect himself from their kind. After an act like that many people would feel scruples but not Drizzt he knew it was he or they. After that he returned to camp to rest for the night, his dreams were filled with the images of the privations of the cities he has lead armies into. He specifically remembered the pauper at the city gates that was asking for money before we slaughtered all living things in site. He then indolently woke up and ate his breakfast that consisted of orc meat and eggs from a nearby nest.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

After Drizzt left his makeshift camp that he slaughtered the orcs at. He set off to make his way to Icewind Dale. His connoisseurship with his great scimitars probably saved his life in his last encounter with those deadly orcs. Some other dark elves told him that he was infallible because he is so good at what he does. When he was crossing the plains of the great battle of The Thousand Orcs. The thing that made that battle so great is that not only the evil orcs but also the good dwarves and dark elves brought immolation to the land as they swept threw the land like a mighty wave hitting a little old shake on a beach. Even Drizzt himself was involved in the battle and remembers the vermilion blood and entrails spilling out of all the bodies of friends and foes alike. From all the bodies on the floor and blood spilled everywhere the plants that once would have lived there were blighted and nothing that might have lived there cannot any more because of the lack of vegetation to live off of. After he exited the plains he was in a dark and lonely forest that almost seemed to have its own evil spirit. He stopped and looked at the trees and ground in a discern way so that he could look at all the details so he would not get ambushed by orcs or something much more dangerous. Drizzt saw something in a tree but the thing whatever it was didn't see him or he thinks so, he then walked precariously like a man walking the plank to his death. The only difference is that Drizzt knew he wasn't walking to his death. When he got to the creature in the tree he got his bow and notched an arrow and aimed it toward it. He shouted to the creature to come down and he would not kill it right away. He then reiterated it over and over but the creature just turned around and smiled at him. Drizzt finally realized who it was and was in disbelief.

It was his old enemy Toran; she looked at him and said, "Are you glad to see me again".

Drizzt then looked again at her and said, "How is this possible you died at the battle of The Thousand Orcs."

"I was resurrected by the Queen of the Spiders," she said with a smirk on her face.

Drizzt being to dogged person he was he didn't believe it was really her so he didn't believe it and demanded who she really was.

To Be Yet Continued Again…


End file.
